


Somewhere Only We Know

by ynikiforovv



Series: Chill Iwaois [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Friendship, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I was listening to somewhere only we know while I wrote this, Inspired by Music, but like in an i love you way, if I wrote more of this they'd probably end up together tbh, tw for suicide/suicidal thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 01:46:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15208151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ynikiforovv/pseuds/ynikiforovv
Summary: Oikawa's feeling down and hopeless, and thank god Iwaizumi is there to talk him out of it.(unedited atm, so excuse possible grammar/spelling mistakes)





	Somewhere Only We Know

“Oi, Shittykawa.”

 

Iwaizumi found himself trailing after an unusually quiet Oikawa one day during lunch hour, taking the steps one at a time instead of his usual two to not run into his friend.

 

“Where are we going?”

 

“Lunch,” was all Oikawa responded with, using far fewer words than he usually would have.

 

They normally ate lunch out in the courtyards, under this one maple tree on a bench they both really liked. During their lunch hour it was always shady, and cool even on hot summer days. But these stairs led to the roof.

 

“Why up here?” Iwaizumi questioned further as Oikawa pushed the doors to the roof open, flooding the slightly dim stairwell with the midday light from a cloudless sky.

 

Oikawa shrugged and headed around the side of the building that held the stairwell doors, where the chain link fence meant to stop kids from falling off met the wall, “I want to show you somewhere.”

 

“Show me where?” Iwaizumi followed, confused, and watched as Oikawa pulled a portion of the fence that was unsecured back, and slipped out onto the ledge between the fence and the long drop through nothingness to the streets below, “Its the fucking roof we’ve seen all there is to see.”

 

Reluctantly, he followed Oikawa as he shuffled along the ledge and around the corner until he was standing far from any way back onto the roof where it was safe, and Iwaizumi was right there next to him.

 

“Shittykawa,” he repeated once more, “Why the hell are we up here?”

 

Oikawa simply shrugged and sat down on the edge with practiced ease, almost carelessness, “I come here a lot. I wanted to show it to you too.”

 

Despite himself, Iwaizumi clung to the chain link fence as he looked down at the top of Oikawa’s head, “Why the hell? Its fucking dangerous up here you could fall or—”

 

Before Iwaizumi could continue, Oikawa interrupted him in a tone far too calm and casual for the situation, “That’s kind of the point Iwa-chan.”

 

“I-I— What?” Iwaizumi found himself stuttering, partly from the fear of the dizzying height they were at, mostly from the statement that had just come out of his best friend’s mouth.

 

“Sitting here makes me feel alive again,” Oikawa continued, “If only for a little while.”

 

Iwaizumi wasn’t sure what to say to him now, “Why— Why don’t you feel alive any other time?”

 

Oikawa simply shrugged and stared down at his dangling feet, “I don’t know. Everything’s just felt… wrong lately.”

 

“W-wrong?” Iwaizumi couldn’t stop the tremor in his voice as he noticed Oikawa slide just ever so slightly more towards the edge. At this point the fingers of one hand were tightly tangled in the chain link fence, knuckles white and fingers aching from the metal pressing into his skin. The other dangled by his side, reaching out towards Oikawa ever so subtly.

 

“Yea,” Oikawa nodded, “Wrong. Nothing feels like it matters anymore, and it doesn’t. In the end we all die, some of us sooner than others, and nothing we do matters. It doesn’t matter if we won or lost a game, or if I failed a test, because in the end we all end up under the dirt.”

 

“Tooru,” Iwaizumi could tell the desperation in his voice was clear, but he didn’t care. He didn’t care at all, it was Oikawa he cared about.

 

“S-sorry Hajime,” Oikawa stammered slightly as he brought his hands down to rest on the edge of the concrete, and it was then that Iwaizumi noticed the scratches on the palms of his hand that looked like they were from rubbing them across the asphalt, and the briefest glimpse of a long red line running across the center of his palm, right where the edge of the concrete was now. 

 

How had he not noticed this earlier? Oikawa was supposed to be his best fucking friend, and Iwaizumi had let him get to this point  _ somehow. _

 

In a flash, Iwaizumi was reaching his free hand out, still clinging to the fence for dear life with his other, and grabbing Oikawa’s wrist. With all the strength he had, he pulled Oikawa back against the fence, and to his feet.

 

“I’m here,” he kept a firm hold on his friend’s wrist as he spoke, looking straight into his disturbingly dull eyes. 

 

Apparently that was all Oikawa needed to hear because moments after Iwaizumi had spoke his eyes glimmered with the beginning of tears, and the beginnings quickly turned into waterfalls cascading down his face.

 

Shuffling back along the ledge, Iwaizumi led Oikawa back onto the safety of the roof inside the fence, and it didn’t take long for him to simply collapse into Iwaizumi’s arms, sobbing. 

 

They skipped all the rest of their classes that day, and just sat together on the roof while Oikawa broke down and talked about everything.

 

Iwaizumi had neglected Oikawa for long enough, now he needed to be there.


End file.
